


Sleepy Fenrir - Colour and Shading (Timelapse)

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Embedded Video, timelapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two - Colour and shading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Fenrir - Colour and Shading (Timelapse)

**Author's Note:**

> [See this and more on deviantART!](http://lokiofsassgaard.deviantart.com/)


End file.
